powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Caydeb/Read Me First!
Dudes! (and Dinoqueen) what is up every one. My first blog... anyway there is this big listing online of all sorts of awesome superpowers, and your on it! Why Are We Here Pretty sure that the reason your here is the same reason I'm here, because i really enjoy reading about superpowers. I also like to think that I know alot about them, and what they could do. So I put it all down in this giant thing that organizes my ideas for me, and it's called wikia! Goals My main goal is to keep this place on topic and organized. Making sure that if it's supposed to be somewhere else it goes there, and what we have is easy and fun to read. Keeping up with new pages, redirects and links sends me all over the place, so you have probably seen my name on all sorts of page history's. Help If you could help me out with a few things. (Don't worry they are simple enough to remember.) #'Stub your uncompleted articles:' it makes finding and finishing them way easier. just type at the end of the article #'Don't double up:' If a power is already on this wiki and you make another page for a similar (albeit not the same) power I am liable to merge it with the other page. Don't be mad at me, I'm just trying to keep it organized. Send me a message on my talk page and I will help you expand and separate the article. #'Categorize, Categorize, Categorize, and then stop:' If a power has more than three categories associated with it then it is probably an Overview and needs to have its own category (or you are a little confused as to which categories are the right ones, I can help you there too.) #'Powers, and thats it:' This is the Superpower wiki not the every story, work of fiction, fictionalized history, and whatever you felt like writing down wiki, If you can't put it on the Category:Powers page it probably does not belong here. #'Generalize:'If you can do it in one universe than it has already been done in ten others, Make sure every page is cross universe compatible writing only about Ben 10 or Superman will not fulfill this rule. #'Methodology:' A power is a power, no matter how you got it. So remember that if a witch or wizard can do something than a machine could probably do it too so most powers are not Magical Powers or Mechanical Powers or Omnitrix Powers they are just powers. Thanks, (whew that was tough) Taking all these things into consideration it's easy to see what all our goals should be... Have some fun! I want this wiki to be the central location that somebody goes when they want to know what the comic book writers were talking about. I want tv show writers waiting for our next page to be unveiled and movie producers eagerly anticipating their next plot twist, straight from us. When someone googles a super power I want them sent straight to us, and we can do it. Anything Else You are welcome to leave derogotory and hurtful statements below, constructive and helpful observations belong on my talk page Here and questions should be left Here or Here Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts